Ash's Heart
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: FINISHED Ash is a cold hearted Pokemon Master, who has a son the world doesnt know of. But when he and his son meet Misty, they both are forever changed, and Ash finds out he can't live without Misty.
1. The Master and the Mermaid

Hey everyone! I've decided my hand in another AAMRN. This time its going to be in chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy this. This will probably be a short chapter series, much shorter than "Days of Summer Lovin'". But hey I can surprise you, the reader and myself. I still can't believe how well "Days of Summer Lovin'" turned out. So please  
read, hopefully you'll enjoy then review and tell me what you think. This story is based upon a TV movie I saw with  
my favorite actress in it, Melissa Gilbert. It was called "Joshua's Heart." However, this fic is a bit different.  
Also note that the chapters will be considerably short.Unless, I decided to write more.  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
Ash's Heart  
Chapter 1  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash Ketchum, renowned Pokémon Master, had always been a cold and cruel man. He never fell in  
love; rather he had no time to fall in love. He was consumed with his Pokémon career, and had little or  
no time for anything else. He trained hard, although he became a Pokémon Master at the young age of only   
15, his fame and fortune made him arrogant and conceited. He saw himself as an icon. Although he had many admirers, especially women, who fawned over him for his handsome looks and training abilities, his close attendants scarcely saw him happy or kind. He was a cruel and deceitful man, and only a Pokémon Gym Leader of a small Gym, would able to change him.  
  
Ash Ketchum was a young man of 23, who at the age of 15 was able to defeat the Pokémon League and become Master. He was a handsome man, with dark features and a very nice build. All women fell in love with him, but he took no notice, for he saw himself as if he was the *Greek god Narcissus. He thought very highly if himself, and never let anyone ever get close to him. His Pokémon obeyed him and were loyal, however they never shared a bond. Not even Ash's Pikachu, who was a lovable and friendly Pokémon.  
  
Although, Ash never fell in love, he had his share of women. He held them for his pleasures, and let them all go once their purpose was fulfilled. He never kept one girl for long. He would get bored, and dump her, and go to the next one. He was a man all women wanted, and a man every man wanted to be.   
  
As Ash's life was within the small town of Pallet, a beautiful young Gym Leader resided in Cerulean City. The beauty was known as Misty Waterflower. She was a friendly, yet feisty woman. She was so beautiful, as the **Greek goddess Aphrodite, that she held many admirers, however had no knowledge of this. She was innocent, and was well liked. She was head of the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym, and held it with such regard and happiness. She had three older sisters, who were known as the "Sensational Sisters." Although they were lovely, they did not surpass in beauty as their sister Misty. Misty was beautiful inside out, and everyone knew this. Misty was always surrounded by admirers, however, never found her "true love." Misty was a romantic and knew what  
she was looking for. A handsome and dark man would sweep her off her feet, and she knew she would find him one day. Her beauty was natural, yet bloomed into her features, with long red hair, and endless curves and long beautiful legs.  
  
As she battled Pokémon trainers in the Gym, the Gym also held lovely water ballets, that the "Sensational Sisters" performed and everyone from everywhere came to see them. Misty had not been involved in all the performances, but did once in awhile, when the act began to get a bit overrated.   
  
  
  
The "Sensational Sisters" performances were well known all around and many people came to see it.   
It reached all through different lands, towns and cities, and everyone was eager to see one of their performances.  
One certain person also heard of one of the "Sensational Sisters" performances and thought it was his duty to make  
an appearance to one of the performances. Ash Ketchum thought the people would be thrilled to see him to become as an equal like all other people and attend a performance. So he prepared himself and his "acquaintance" to make an appearance to one of Cerulean City's water ballets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Greek god Narcissus was a man who thought very highly of himself, that he cursed by the goddess Aphrodite, and when he saw his reflection fell in love with himself and became a flower because he did not stop looking at himself.  
  
**Greek goddess Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. If you haven't realized it, it is in an alternate reality. I hope to get a new   
chapter out soon, cause I am eager to see how this turns out. But the only way I will know is if you guys review.  
So please review. If you guys really like it, give me at least 10 reviews so I know I should review it. Bye for now! 


	2. Err.....Introductions?

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. Here's chapter 2. And as always I ask you and beg of you to review. Email me with feedback if you'd like. My email is sunrays2525@yahoo.com. Also realize this is considerably shorter.  
  
I dedicate this story to the members of the AAML message board, who have been my friends for the longest time. They are always there so that I can talk to them and I hope they will like this story.  
  
Please review!  
  
  
Ash's Heart   
Chapter 2  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
Misty had been busy getting ready for the next water ballet her sisters and her was performing. She had decided she would have enjoyed being in the next performance. As fate would have it or if it was coincidence, Ash, the Pokémon Master would be attending the same performance. However, Misty was not aware of this.  
  
The next performance was to be held in two days. Misty trained her water Pokémon for the performance. She swam and played with her Pokémon. Her laughter could be heard as she laughed with content.   
  
Meanwhile, as Misty was enjoying her afternoon with her Pokémon, Ash and his "acquaintance" who was none other than May Oak, had arrived at Cerulean City and were staying at the luxurious five star hotel *"Horsea Hotel."* They were enjoying the sites and just walking around the city. When they went back to their suite, May decided to take a nice long shower. Ash wanted to continue walking around the city. May agreed disappointedly. She wanted to spend some time alone with Ash, and heard the rumors of his taste for women and how long he kept them for his enjoyment. She frowned as she thought of him leaving her. She sighed and went to take her shower.  
  
Ash set off to see the city. He noticed a beautiful lake as he walked out of the hotel. He decided to walk by it, in hopes of trying to catch a Pokémon.   
  
As he neared the lake, he heard laughter and the sound of splashing. He got closer and his gaze ceased when he saw the beautiful figure of a young woman in a bikini as she swam up from the lake and the light of the sun casting a glow on her red hair and beautiful body. Ash stood with his mouth slightly parted, as he breathed in the beauty of the angel that he saw before him. He took a step forward, and his foot landed on a twig, snapping it into two. The sound of the snapping twig startled Misty as she quickly turned her head and her aqua blue eyes locked with Ash's chocolate brown eyes. She gasped when she saw him, and dove into the lake. He staggered a bit closer to see where she went.   
She came back up and swam back to her Pokémon. She quickly ran to grab her shirt and hastily put it on. She turned to look at Ash, as he stood in front of her in a look of wonderment. She looked at him for a moment, then closed her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi. You must be new here." She said in a cheery voice. Ash was startled by her voice. He tilted his head, then he realized he was staring at the girl and contained himself from any other emotion. She noticed the coldness in his stature and immediately lost her smile.   
"Umm, can I help you with anything?" She asked cautiously. Ash frowned and looked at her coldly.   
"First of all who said I needed your help? And second, what authority do you have speaking to me like that?" He asked coldly as his stare was. It was Misty's turn to frown.   
"Who gives you the authority to speak to me in that way?" She asked boldly. Ash had never felt insulted the way that girl had. His scowl on his face made his handsome features ugly and cruel.   
"I am the Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum. I give myself the authority to talk to you in any matter I wish. But you have no authority to speak to me that way." Ash replied quite smug when he noticed the expression on Misty's face. He knew she would be begging for his forgiveness, so he stood with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed on his chest.   
"If you are the Pokémon Master, you should have at least been kinder. And even if you are a Pokémon Master and have "mastered" the art of Pokémon, you have however not mastered the art of manners. In order to be a good Pokémon Master, you must first be a good person." Misty said quite matter-of-factly and with satisfaction. Ash stood now with his arms at his sides and mouth opened wide.   
  
"How dare you speak to me that way! You are way beneath me! Why you probably don't know how to battle!" He stated rather firmly. She chuckled and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "As a matter of fact I do, Mr. Pokémon Master. I am in charge of the Cerulean City gym. And I am proud to say, have been battling quite hard to keep the Cerulean Gym a hard and worthwhile gym for trainers." She said with pride.  
  
Ash smirked, "How would you like someone else in charge of the Cerulean City gym?" Misty gasped. "Please no. That is my home, my life." She said with tears in her eyes. Ash had never seen anyone with passion in his or her eyes. "I love Pokémon. That is a place that can bring Pokémon and people together. My Pokémon and I are friends. You would know that, wouldn't you? You are friends with your Pokémon?" She asked sobbing. Ash stood awe struck. He never knew Pokémon as being anymore than his competition needs.   
  
He thought for a moment, then looked at the hysterical girl in front of him. Although she was sobbing, she looked so innocent and captivating. He sighed.   
"Please do not be alarmed. I will not remove you from your gym." Ash said. Misty's face brightened. "Oh thank you!" She said with a smile. She got up and called back her Pokémon. She looked back at Ash and nodded her head goodbye, and walked away. Ash stood confused and disturbed. He had never met anyone like her. She was filled with life and happiness. He didn't know whether he liked or disliked her. He only knew that if he wouldn't mind seeing her again.   
  
Although Ash was disturbed, he shook off the feeling and tried forgetting Misty and decided to walk back to the hotel. However, he could not stop himself from smiling at the thought of the feisty redhead.  
  
  
  
*Horsea Hotel is the name of another fanfic written by my good friend Kawaii AAML Believer. Please do not steal the name. I got permission to use it. Thanks Kawaii AAML Believer!   
  
What do you guys think so far? I hope your enjoying this so far. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. The Secret and Friendly Meetings

Hi again! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this fic, as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm having so much fun! Anyway, please review and get in 10 reviews in order to get another chapter out soon. I gotta have to dedicate this to PikaBlu who needed this next chapter to come out. So here it is! Just for you! I also dedicate this is DigiDestined of Courage and Apple-Aipom who also reviewed. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this and review again.  
  
  
Email: sunrays2525@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Ash's Heart  
Chapter 3  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
Ash Ketchum held a dark and hidden secret that no one knew. He and only his "acquaintances" knew. He was afraid of the world knowing his secret. However, all his women knew to keep it a secret. Ash Ketchum had a son, and his name was Eric. His son remained in a boarding school all year round and heard very little from his father. He was about the age of 7 and was very smart, because he knew the world around him pretty well. He took after his father, with looks and instincts. He had dark spiky hair and dark eyes.   
  
Ash was in an affair with a woman named Melanie, who was very much in love with Ash. During their time of ardor, Melanie became pregnant. Ash, who found out a few months later, was enraged and denied ever being the father and dismissed Melanie. She ran away heartbroken, and wasn't heard for months. Ash began to regret what he did, and knew deep down that he had a son. When he went to find Melanie, he found that she died in childbirth and from a broken heart. Ash, not knowing what to do, decided to take his son and raise him. However, he gave his son to a nanny and when Eric grew to the age of three started boarding school, where he would grow up to a successful and intelligent man, just like his father.   
  
Ash literally felt he had no time for his son. But he did have time to indulge in different love affairs and going out to please himself. His son never really knew his father, and when his father did come to visit, they would strain to keep a conversation going.   
  
As Ash kept his secret hidden from the world, the world would hear from Eric Ketchum.   
  
  
Throughout Ash and May Oak's visit to Cerulean City, they enjoyed the spectacular sites and restaurants. However, Ash's mind dwindled on the mysterious mermaid he met previously. He wondered who she actually was and what she was doing. He sighed as he sat back in his seat, and held his martini in his hand, as he listened to May's endless banter.   
  
"So what do you think Ash? Ash?" May asked noticing that Ash was not listening to her. "Ash did you hear me?"  
Ash woke up from his thoughts and looked at May. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" He asked. May fumed and lost her temper.  
"Ash if you are not listening then you must be bored." She said quite harshly. She then smiled and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "but if you are we can always go back and entertain ourselves at the hotel."  
Her words sent chills down Ash's spine. However, he felt it would be a waste of time, for he knew it was not what he wanted. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "If you want to entertain yourself back at the hotel, go ahead. I shall remain here and enjoy my time by myself." May's smile became a frown, as she hit the table and grabbed her bag and hurriedly left the restaurant. Ash however, was very bothered by his thoughts. He didn't know what he wanted.  
  
Ash made his way out of the restaurant and looked around. He decided to go by the lake. And as he sat on the ground, he decided to call out his Pokemon, Pikachu. When Pikachu was called out, he was assuming he would be battling, but when he saw that his master was not battling he was confused. He looked at his master and saw that his master was disturbed.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Ash smiled.  
"Hey Pikachu." Ash said, "I was thinking if you were cooped up in your Pokeball that I wouldn't mind spending some time with you."  
Pikachu was confused, because his master never was like this. He shrugged his shoulders, and when he saw his master smiling he ran into Ash's arms and licked his face. They sat the rest of the night just talking and sitting by the lake.   
Ash found out that Pikachu disliked his Poke ball very much, and so he decided to keep his new companion away from the Poke ball.   
  
Meanwhile, Misty was again practicing for the next day's show. She wanted it to be the very best show the crowd had ever witnessed. While she went through the routine, the thoughts behind her head were haunting her. She was always reminded of her in counter with the very conceited Pokemon Master. She sighed. She had never met such a chauvinistic, yet attractive looking man. She shook her head and dove into the cool water and her thoughts were washed away as she continued rehearsing her act.  
  
The next day Ash and May were ready to see the very anticipated water ballet. They entered the Gym, and took their seats. The show began, and the first three "Sensational Sisters," Violet, Daisy and Lily came out.  
"We are like so glad that everyone is here. We hope you like enjoy the show!" Daisy shouted to the cheering crowd.  
"Before we like begin, we would like to introduce you to our like baby sister, who like will be performing with us today!" Lily announced.  
"Its a like a great honor to present to you our like baby sister Misty!" Violet declared. The crowd began cheering louder. Misty came out and waved her hand. Ash gasped when he saw the mysterious mermaid that haunted his thoughts for the past two days, in front of him. May noticed his expression, and grew jealous as Ash stared at Misty mesmerized.   
"I hope all of you will enjoy the show, and let us begin the Cerulean City Water Ballet!" Misty announced.  
  
The water ballet was a great success, and Ash never took his eyes off of Misty, which made May even more jealous. When the show was over and the crowd began to make their way out, the "Sensational Sisters" stood outside signing autographs. Ash led May toward Misty. May narrowed her eyes as she looked at Misty, who was signing an autograph for a little boy.  
"Bye now! I'm glad you enjoyed the show!" She waved. She looked up and saw Ash. She didn't know whether to smile or frown, so she raised her eyebrows as he and May made their way over to her.  
"Hello Miss Waterflower." Ash said.  
"Hello Mr. Ketchum. I see you and your, uh, wife? were able to come to the show." Misty said.   
"She is not my wife. Merely a good friend of mine." Ash answered rather suddenly. May frowned. "Hi I am May Oak and I'm with Ash. I usually am." She drawled. Misty nodded. They stood quietly, not knowing what to say. Then Ash broke the silence.  
"Uh it's good to see you again." As he said this May's ears perked up. "You did a great job." Ash remarked. Misty smiled, "I do try." She and Ash laughed. May did not find this funny. She only knew this woman was stealing Ash, whether she knew it or not. May would not have it. She interrupted their conversation, "Ash honey, lets go back to the hotel. I am tired, and I do believe you promised a certain person you would call them tonight." Ash realized she was right. Ash was supposed to call his son tonight. They were arranging Eric to come visit for awhile. He nodded, "It was very nice seeing you again. I hope you a good future on your gym." Ash said, a bit reluctantly. Misty smiled, "and I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Thank you and good luck to you too." Ash nodded and he and May left toward their limo. Misty sighed and continued signing autographs. Ash looked back at Misty and also sighed. He didn't know what it was, but Misty was on his mind.  
  
  
I believe this is a good place to stop. Please email me. I know that you guys must be thinking how I've made some the characters, such as Ash really out of character. Remember this is only a fic, and anything can happen in a fic. Please review and watch out for the next chapter. 


	4. Dinner Delights

Here is chapter 4. I know many people haven't reviewed and I don't mind. I don't count on getting alot of reviews for this story, but thanks to all those who do review. I would like it if you emailed me. My email address is sunrays2525@yahoo.com. So on with the story.  
I dedicate this story to Satokasu Suki. Thank you for all your reviews and wise words of wisdom. LOL. This one's for you.  
  
I forgot to put in a disclaimer for this so here it is!!!  
Disclaimer: Like uh duh! I don't own Pokemon. Why? Well because I didn't come up with it and uh, cause I am a poor high school student. Is that good enough for you?  
  
  
  
Ash's Heart   
Chapter 4  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
"So Eric how is school going? Are you doing well?" Ash asked his son. Ash had called his son Eric on the telephone. His son was surprised yet kept it hidden. Eric was forced to grow up fast and was pretty mature and well older in his years than a normal 7-year-old, because never being able to be raised by a father.  
  
"It's great dad. I got an A on my Pokemon matching test. I'm pretty way above the class." Eric said to his father. Ash smiled, yet knew deep down he could never show the love and tenderness he offered. It reminded of *her* too much.   
  
"I have an idea Eric. How about this summer you come and stay with me?" Ash said, desperately to gain some connection with his son. Eric's face brightened at his father's word. "Really dad? You mean it?" Eric asked excitedly. Ash noted how his son was like him. Always getting excited about everything. "Of course I mean it. You'll meet May, and we'll spend some quality time. Maybe you'll be good with Pokemon as your dad." Ash suggested. Eric's smile faded a bit at the mention of May, but he was eager to see his father. "I can't wait dad!" He replied.   
  
After hanging up the phone, Ash sat back on his chair and sighed. He unbuttoned his collar button and sighed aloud. May entered the room and walked behind Ash, and began massaging his tensed muscles. She leaned down and whispered, "How would you like to relax with me?" Ash knew where May was leading too. He pushed himself away from her grasp. "I don't think your what I need to relax." Ash replied harshly. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he hated everything about May. She was clingy and noisy. She only brought comfort in bed, and Ash was sick of all of it. He stood up and made May nearly trip. "I'm going for a walk." He said and walked out of his office and into the sunshine.  
  
  
Misty had decided to get away from her responsibilities and go fishing. It was a hobby of hers she enjoyed since she was a little girl. It calmed her, and the silence and beauty of nature brought contentment. She sat on a log and set her fishing rod. She knew it would be awhile until she caught anything. She sighed and made herself comfortable. Her thoughts went back to the water ballet show, and the Ash. She didn't know what it was, but something of him made her go aroused. She had never seen a more handsome man! He was tall and fine. But his attitude and status were the things that made him so aggravating. She knew there was more to Ash Ketchum than he led on. There was something mysterious about him, she just could not figure out!  
  
Ash walked by the lake and gazed at the beauty of the water. He seemed calmer, yet still had no answers. His thoughts were on his son. How would he be able to cope with the constant reminder. He loved his son, but how could he show it to him?   
  
Ash walked on a bit and he glanced around and saw a sight! He saw Misty sitting on a log, with her eyes closed. He quietly walked over, and had the urge to kiss her, however he bent down and tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes opened wide and saw a man leaning down. She gasped and Ash fell back in surprise, into the water. Misty sat up and saw Ash all wet in the lake. She gasped, but then burst out laughing at the sight. Ash became embarrassed and blushed. He then angrily growled and glared at her. "The least you can do is help me out." He growled. Misty continued laughing and got up and put her hands on her hips. "You probably scared all the fish away." He looked at her in amazement and she giggled. She pulled out her arm to help him out, when he got an idea. "How about if you join me?" He said with a smile, and before Misty could realize what he meant, he grabbed her outstretched arm, and pulled her into the water. She sputtered and shrieked as the cold water hit her body. It was Ash's turn to laugh. Misty looked at him in amazement. How different he looked when he smiled. He looked like a child. However, she realized he was laughing at her, and frowned. She then retaliated and began splashing him. They got into a splashing fight for awhile, laughing and shrieking away.  
  
  
Back at the hotel, May was desperate to find Ash. She paced around the room waiting for word from him, and becoming more furious with each passing minute.  
  
After a good splash fight, the two walked to Misty's gym to clean up. They were soaked to the bone, but they didn't mind. They walked on, laughing and joking around. When they got to Misty's gym, both took quick showers and Misty gave Ash some old clothes that belonged to her father. She dressed into some sweats, and the two sat with a cup of tea and talked awhile.   
  
"So how long have you been a gym leader?" Ash wanted to know.   
"Well, my sisters ran the gym, but they made it look like a joke. So when I was around 12, I took the gym and made it what it is today. What's it like being the Pokemon Master?" Misty asked.  
"Well everyone thinks it's this magnificent job. But it isn't. It's hard work, but I enjoy it. It's what I wanted since I could remember." He explained. Misty nodded understandably. A comfortable silence entered the room, and Misty sighed. She looked up and met Ash's gaze. They leaned closer, closer until they could feel each other's breath, until they heard a door close. They jerked away quickly.  
"Misty! We're home!"   
Misty's sisters had come home, and Misty called. "In here!" The three sisters walked into the living room, and noticed a stranger, a very handsome stranger sitting beside Misty. They then noticed Misty's and the stranger's wet hair. Daisy raised her eyebrows. "I hope we were interrupting anything?" She asked. Misty scowled. "Of course you didn't. Anyway, this Ash Ketchum. Ash these are my sisters, Violet, Daisy and Lily."   
"Nice to meet you." Ash said. The sisters just nodded.  
"I'm starving. How 'bout like some dinner?" Lily asked aloud. "Would you like to join us Ash?"   
Ash was about to say no, when he looked at Misty, who was smiling and nodding. He smiled and accepted.  
  
  
The dinner was wonderful. Ash had never had a better time. They laughed and told stories. What was most wonderful was being able to listen to Misty and seeing her face whenever Ash spoke. Ash felt that Misty knew who the real Ash was. She didn't pretend to listen. She cared, and sat and listened attentively. When Ash heard the clock on the wall, with the little Pudgy that cheeped, he knew it was late. He got up, and said. "I'd better be going. It's late." Misty's smile faded, and sat reluctantly. "I guess your right." Ash nodded a goodbye to the sisters, and Misty walked him to the door. "It was great tonight. I haven't had that much fun in awhile!" Ash said smiling. "Me neither." Misty replied. "I hope I can see you again." Ash said. Misty smiled. "Of course! I hope so too." She said. Ash nodded and walked out waving over his shoulder to Misty. Misty waved back and closed the door. She leaned against the door, and bit her lip. She smiled and walked to her bedroom.  
Ash walked back to the hotel, dancing and running all at the same time. He never felt more content in his life. He never had such a feeling of appreciation and gratitude for a person than Misty. It seemed that life was giving him a second chance. When he got to his room, he walked in and saw May pacing back and forth. She looked up and saw him. He wasn't wearing his clothes, and he seemed to be smiling.  
"Where have you been?" She asked firmly. Ash's smile faded and he frowned.  
"I was out." He said flatly.   
"You could have told me! I could have gone with you! How dare you go without me!" May spoke sharply.  
Ash had enough.   
"That's it May! I should have done this awhile ago. We are through!" Ash said quite relived, yet quite sternly. May gasped.  
"How dare you! You can't leave me!" She said.   
"Yes I can. Now, get out!" He said harshly. May looked at him with her mouth wide open. She closed her mouth, and walked out in strides with her head held high. She slammed the door. For the first time in a long time, Ash knew he did something right. Something he wanted to do.  
  
  
  
I know it was awhile for me to update. I just don't feel like writing. But I decided to update! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It would mean so much to me! 


	5. Ash Ketchum is your father?

Hey guys heehee I'm back! And with chapter 5! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I was in such a writer's block! I finally got some help from a friend, one of my best buds and fellow fanfic writer Alyssa, you can catch her awesome fanfics under her pen name AAML Destination Love unlimited. She writes awesome fanfics. And soon we'll be writing are new fic called "Loving Embrace." So look out for that too! Well enough with my babbling and on with the story. Side note: Alot of credit goes to Alyssa for helping me. Thanks alot and I know you probably weren't assuming I would give you credit. But you do. You're always there for me. Thank and in the end you'll always have friends (and moldy bread . LOL!) Moldy bread 4 ever. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like umm no I don't own Pokemon. Do I look like I can afford Pokemon? No I didn't think so.   
  
  
Ash's Heart   
Chapter 5  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
Eric had just landed in Pallet and was greeted by his father. His father wore an expensive Armani suit, and stood tall with no expression on his face. When Ash glanced at his son his face brightened and he waved him over.  
  
"Hey Eric." Ash said as he embraced his son. "It's been awhile, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Eric answered emotionless.  
  
Ash noticed the tension and forced a smile.   
  
"How about we get a bite to eat and you can tell me all about your trip?" Ash suggested.  
  
"What's there to say?" Eric replied.   
  
Ash sighed. This was going to be harder than he expected.   
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Back at Cerulean, Misty was cleaning out the pool. He forehead was covered in beads of sweat as she continued scrubbing the pool wall. She hated doing this every month, but her sisters somehow always "disappeared." She sighed as she wiped away the sweat. She looked up and around at her work. She smiled and climbed out of the pool. She decided to make some lunch and go onto the patio. She made herself a sandwich and sat on a lawn chair. She ate her lunch in content, and her thoughts were reverted to her sisters. Daisy was getting married soon, and Misty was stunned that her sisters all had wonderful boyfriends and she was alone. She wanted to settle down and start a family of her own. As much as she loved her pokemon, she wanted to raise her own children. She sighed and got up to go into town. She then thought of Ash. She wondered what he was up to. She smiled thinking of what a nice guy he was. She hadn't met any nice guys in awhile and he seemed really amusing. She sighed when she knew she had no chance with him. He probably already had a beautiful girlfriend. Probably that May person. Misty shook her head, 'Why do I always end up falling for guys I don't have a chance with?' she thought sadly. She walked into town to buy some pokemon anticdotes.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It had been a week since Eric had arrived in Pallet. His time with his father was very awkward, and time spent his with father seemed useless, especially when you considered that he and his father and nothing in common!   
  
Eric was interested in Pokemon, but never revealed it to his father. He assumed his father would think it was a waste of time, when you could be working hard in an office rather than traveling around and training Pokemon. Eric sighed as he lay on his bed. He heard a knock on his door and it was the maid, Sue. She smiled gently.  
  
"Hey Eric, dear why don't you go out? Huh? It's so nice outside." Sue suggested.   
  
Eric pulled himself up and looked at Sue for a moment, then nodded. He put on his shoes and walked out in the bright sunshine. He decided he wanted to walk out of Pallet and to the next closest town. He heard they had nice Pokemon there. However, before he could go anywhere he heard his name being called. He looked around and he saw his father.   
  
"Hey Eric. Where you heading for?" Ash asked, smiling.  
  
"No where in particular." He answered flatly. Ash noticed his son's coldness. He sighed inwardly. He wanted so much to understand his son, but didn't know how. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Hey Eric how about if we go on a father-son trip?" Ash asked. Eric cracked a smile.  
  
"That sounds awesome dad!" Eric said enthusiastically.   
  
"That's my boy!" Ash said. "I'll go set it up ok?"   
  
Eric nodded. When Ash went inside, Eric pumped his arm in excitment. It was funny how alike he was like his father when his father was young. He walked into the backyard and grabbed a basketball and began dribbling it. Suddenly he heard yelling from inside. It was his father. Ash had gotten a call from the league. Something was going wrong and he had to go to Viridian City immediately. He was yelling that he couldn't go, but knew he was tied and couldn't get out of it. He sighed when he hung up, and walked outside to see his son looking at him.   
  
"Eric, I'm sorry, but they need me down at the league." Ash said quietly.   
  
"But dad?" Eric couldn't even speak. He dropped the basketball and ran, ran until he couldn't run anymore, run until he got away from his so-called father. He didn't realize that he had run right into Cerulean. He stopped when he saw how beautiful of a city it was. He saw all the houses and stores. It was really different from Pallet. He forgot about his father, and continued exploring the sights. He made his way to the lake. He sat down on the ground and just looked at the serene view in front of him. He never saw a more calm and beautiful place.   
  
Suddenly a Pokemon popped out of the lake, right in front of Eric. He gasped. It was a Psyduck! He couldn't believe he actually had seen a real one. He had seen pictures of Psyducks, but they were all in the textbooks back at his school.   
  
All of a sudden, he heard a voice that belonged to a pretty lady. She was about the same age as his father, but looked like an energetic, loving woman.  
  
"Psyduck! You stupid pokemon where did you get off too?" She shouted.   
  
Eric winced; maybe she wasn't loving at all.  
  
"Oh Psyduck, you know I didn't mean to lose you!" She said more sincerely.   
  
Eric smiled. He was right about the woman after all.   
  
The woman spotted Eric and Psyduck and smiled.  
  
"There you are Psyduck! Oh hi there! I haven't seen you here before." She said.   
  
"Hi, umm...I'm just visiting." Eric replied.   
  
"Well nice to meet you. My name is Misty Waterflower and I believe you found my Psyduck. Silly Pokemon." She said smiling. She shook her head and bent down and picked up Psyduck and hugged it.   
  
"You had me so worried!" She whispered.  
  
She let go of Psyduck and looked at Eric.  
  
"Thanks so much for finding Psyduck." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, it just happened to find me actually." Eric said, laughing. Misty giggled.  
  
"Where are you from?" Misty wanted to know.  
  
"Well right now I'm visiting my dad. He lives in Pallet, but I just came here for a visit." Eric explained.  
  
"Where's your father." Misty asked looking around for his father.  
  
"He isn't here. He probably doesn't even care." Eric said flatly.  
  
"Oh c'mon now. You don't mean that!" Misty responded.  
  
"Yes I do!" Eric answered back.  
  
"Who's your father?" Misty asked.  
  
"You might know my dad. He's the Pokemon Master. His name is Ash Ketchum." Eric answered.  
  
Misty gasped.  
  
"Your father is Ash Ketchum?" She asked quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! A sort of cliffhanger. I know it's been awhile that I've updated, but the push from my friend Alyssa I decided to continue. Hope you like this chap, and you better review! 10 reviews and I promise to continue real soon. Until next time this is Kasumi Yawa saying goodnight. Goodnight! 


	6. The Truth about Eric and Liking Turning ...

He he I'm back? Umm...I disappeared for a long time, that's because I had major writer's block. But I got my groove back thanks to Violet Emeralds. Thanks so much! I dedicate this chapter to her and her inspiration. Now how bout you update your fanfics too Violet? If you're looking for some good AAML fics read hers. They're awesome! I guarantee it! Now on with the fic!  
  
  
Ash's Heart  
Chapter 6   
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
"Ash Ketchum? Your father?" Misty asked in disbelief.   
  
Eric looked at her strangely and nodded.   
  
"Oh boy!" Misty muttered. 'Not only to I fall for guys I can't get, this one has a son!' Misty thought miserably.   
  
"Umm...well how about if you come with me to my gym and you call your father?" Misty suggested. Eric nodded dejectedly.   
  
They walked silently toward the Cerulean City Pokemon gym and Eric gaped at all the Water Pokemon. He had never seen so many in one place!   
  
Misty smiled at Eric's expression.  
  
"Do you like Pokemon?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes. Very much," Eric answered staring at a Starmie.  
  
"Well do you have any Pokemon of your own?"   
  
"Nope. I go to school all year round, and my dad doesn't even know about me liking Pokemon. That was a secret till I told you," Eric said, surprised he was able to tell this stranger his most well hidden passion. 'I guess since she's been the only person I've met who's mildly interested in me,' Eric thought.  
  
"Wow. Well that's something we both have in common! I love Pokemon! Especially Water Pokemon. But forget Bug types. Eck! They're gross!" Misty said making a face. Eric giggled.  
  
"I love all types," Eric told her. She smiled and nodded.   
  
They sat down by the pool and continued talking about Pokemon. Eric forgot about his troubles and told Misty everything he never dare spoke with his father about. Misty listened and answered Eric, and thought what a great boy Eric was. 'Ash is sure lucky he has a son like Eric. I wonder why Eric doesn't like his father very much?' Misty thought.  
  
The two grew silent in their thoughts and sat comfortably in silence.   
  
"Eric, why aren't you happy with your father? He seemed like a very nice guy," Misty wanted to know. Eric sighed.  
  
"You see I never knew who my mom was and well my dad isn't the fatherly type. He sends me off to boarding school and well he wants the best for me, but the best for me is my dad and that's what I want," Eric explained. Misty nodded.  
  
"You're pretty smart for a little kid," Misty observed, with a smile. Eric blushed and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Pallet, Ash paced back and forth, waiting for any news from his son. He was growing worried every minute.   
  
"WHERE CAN HE BE?" Ash shouted, his voice echoing in the large library.   
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. He rushed toward the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Eric?" Ash asked hastily.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"Yes, this is he," Ash answered.  
  
"Oh hi! This is Misty from the Cerulean City gym. I hope this isn't inconvenient but I have your son here. I found him and his safe here with me," Misty said, smiling back at Eric, who looked worried.  
  
"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried. I want to thank you so much!" Ash said, with a sigh of relief.   
  
"Oh it was no trouble at all. Your son is very charming. I quite enjoyed his company. We would have called sooner, which was a bit irresponsible for my part, but we lost track of time. I hope you don't mind," Misty explained.  
  
"Oh no of course not," Ash answered. 'Eric opened up to a complete stranger and not to his own father?' thought Ash, jealously.  
  
"Would you like to him?" Misty asked, gesturing to Eric to come to the phone, when he clearly didn't want to. Misty shoved Eric and handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello? Dad?" Eric asked timidly.  
  
"Eric Alan Ketchum! You know how much you had me worried!" Ash reprimanded, trying to stay calm. Eric fumed.  
  
"So now you realize you have a son, right?" Eric asked angrily. Misty winced at the tone of Eric's voice, and was astonished at this news.   
  
"Just leave me alone! You know nothing about me!" Eric continued quite harshly.   
  
"Eric, please listen to me. You're right, and I'm sorry. Please just come home. We'll talk. We have to do a lot of talking," Ash said, talking more to himself. Eric contemplated for a moment than sighed.  
  
"Promise?" Eric asked.  
  
"Promise," Ash answered determinedly. Eric smiled and said goodbye to his father. He then handed the phone back to Misty and sat on the ground and played with one of the baby Seel. Misty took the phone and said hello.  
  
"Miss Waterflower, I want to thank you for taking care of my son," Ash said.  
  
"Oh it was no problem," Misty said brightly, "It was a delight. But Mr. Ketchum--"  
  
"Please call me Ash," he interrupted.  
  
"Ash," Misty answered with a smile, "I never knew you had a son?" Ash sighed.   
  
"It was well kept secret, and a very long story. Why don't you bring my son back tomorrow and I would like you to stay for lunch and I'll tell you everything?" Ash suggested.  
Misty agreed and they hung up the phone. Misty turned to Eric and smiled and explained to him the plan. He seemed pleased and spent the night at the gym with a smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Pallet, Ash had decided to a small background check on Misty Waterflower in the Pokemon League database. Her file was:  
  
Name: Misty Waterflower  
Status: Single  
Occupation: Cerulean City Pokemon Gym Leader  
Family: 3 sisters, Violet, Daisy and Lily Waterflower  
Pokemon Type: Water  
Skills: 85%  
  
Ash smiled at how great Misty's skill percentage was. 'She must be well trained,' Ash thought admirably. He sighed and went to his room and dreamed of Misty without remembering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's where I shall stop. The only way for you to find out what happens is by clicking on that little purple box on the bottom of your screen and leaving a review. You know you want to ~_^ Give it a try. It won't hurt. Till next time! 


	7. Breakfast, Cresco Oil and Dates

Guess whose back!? It's me! With of course a new chapter after an eternity. I want to thank all those reviewed! I was so pleased and shocked so many of you reviewed! I'm doing something right! And I made a promise to come up with more chapters sooner and I want to end this. I didn't expect for this to be so long.  
  
A big shout out to Violet Emeralds. Watch out for the Cresco oil in this chapter. This is dedicated for you, after all the insisting and help you gave me! And please update your fic too! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon. *Grumbles*  
  
Ash's Heart Chapter 7 By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
Ash woke up early with a smile on his face. He knew he had dreamed something pleasant, but couldn't remember what he had dreamed about. He shrugged and decided to get ready to pick up his son and see a certain red head, who was always on his mind. He didn't know why, but Ash knew Misty was something special.  
  
He dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black polo shirt. He didn't want to be recognized when he stepped outside. Although he had achieved his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, it also came with its disadvantages. He couldn't go anywhere like a normal person. And girls who were in love with him always chased him down. He sighed and his thoughts reverted back to his son.  
  
He got into his black convertible and drove toward Cerulean City.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Cerulean City, Misty woke up to the sound of chirping Pidgeys. She reluctantly got out of bed and noticed Eric sleeping soundly. She smiled and the clever, yet mature seven-year-old. She wished she could have a son like him someday. She suddenly blushed at the thought of marrying Ash and having Eric as her son. She shook her head and went downstairs to make some breakfast.  
  
Eric woke up to the smell of breakfast and followed his nose toward the kitchen. He saw Misty standing by the stove, flipping pancake. He smiled as he watched her, and for a moment he imagined her being his mother. He loved the idea, but was saddened that it wasn't true. He padded into the kitchen, and Misty whirled around and smiled.  
  
"Well good morning!" Misty said brightly.  
  
"Morning." Eric answered with a bit of a yawn. Misty giggled.  
  
"How 'bout some breakfast? Do pancakes sound good?"  
  
"Definitely!" Eric answered licking his lips. Misty set a stack of pancakes in front of him, and in a flash he began devouring them. Misty was amazed as she sat watching him eat. Eric, although was a clever and mature boy for his age, had the appetite of his father. Misty shook her head and began eating her own breakfast.  
  
A half-hour later, Misty and Eric began doing the dishes and singing...terribly! They sang off key to the song, "John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith." One by one, Misty's sisters entered the kitchen after being awakened by their screeching. Daisy, Violet and Lily sat eating their breakfast watching Misty and Eric shriek the song. They smiled and applauded them for an encore.  
  
Ash drove into the Gym's driveway and walked up to the door quite nervously. 'Why am I suddenly so nervous? I feel as if I'm a little kid again!' Ash thought. He rang the doorbell and waited. A few moments later, Daisy answered the door and ushered Ash into the kitchen, where he saw his son, dressed in a large t-shirt, standing on a step ladder, next to Misty who was in her robe, singing quite off key. Ash smiled and began to sing as well. Both Eric and Misty spun around. Ash pointed to Misty to join him in the singing. She blushed and began to sing. The two were quite a pair, and Eric stood watching his father act so immaturely. He had never seen his father act this way. Misty was able to bring a new side out of Ash, and Eric was amazed it was possible.  
  
When the two finally finished and were applauded for their attempt, the group moved to the living room. Misty sat next to Ash, where he and Eric embraced.  
  
"Eric I was so worried! I'm just glad you're all right!" Ash said.  
  
"I know dad." Eric said, gulping. "I was just upset." Ash merely nodded and held Eric closer.  
  
Misty smiled and looked over at her sisters, who smiled back.  
  
"Eric why don't you get your stuff?" Misty suggested. Eric nodded and ran to get ready. "I want to thank you again..." Ash began. Misty waved her hand.  
  
"It was nothing. It was a nice encounter actually."  
  
Ash smiled, as Eric came in wearing his clothes.  
  
"Ready dad?"  
  
Ash didn't answer. Instead he turned to Misty and asked, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
Misty thought for a moment. "Nothing I can think of."  
  
"Good, how 'bout dinner and maybe just a few hours of good talk?" Ash suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a date!" Misty answered brightly.  
  
"I was hoping you would think so," Ash answered quietly looking into her eyes.  
  
Daisy motioned for her sisters and Eric to vacate the living room, to leave the two alone. However, once they stepped out, they peeked out from behind the door.  
  
Misty was looking back at Ash's brown chocolate eyes, as Ash got lost in her aquamarine eyes. She smiled softly, as Ash held her cheek. He bent down and tenderly kissed her on the lips. It was soft and sweet, just as Misty imagined it would be. When they broke the kiss the two sat for a moment lost in their own little world. Suddenly, their gaze was broken by Ash's cell phone. Ash cursed mentally as he answered it. It was May Oak. Ash sighed miserably.  
  
"Ashy, why haven't called? I've been so worried!" May said in a high pitched voice. Ash winced as she spoke.  
  
"May I thought I told you we were through."  
  
"How dare you! I thought loved me! This isn't the end! I can't believe you did this to me!" May shouted, then hung up. Ash frowned and then shook his head. 'I can't believe I actually went out with that windbag!' He thought.  
  
Misty noticed his face and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Is something wrong Ash?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, nothing to worry about Mist," He answered, 'But I will see you tomorrow."  
  
He kissed her once again and got up to leave.  
  
"Eric c'mon son! Let's get going!" Ash called.  
  
Misty led the two toward the door. She bent down and gave Eric a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mist." Ash whispered, and gave her a final kiss. Eric smiled and walked toward the car.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Ash said as he got into his car. Misty waved and watched him drive away. She closed the door and leaned against it. Suddenly...  
  
"Ok sister, SPILL!" Hollered Daisy as Misty's sisters ganged up on her. She burst out laughing and spent the rest of the morning talking to her sisters about Ash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next day, and Misty was deciding what she should wear. She looked into her closet, and got frustrated.  
  
"What am I going to wear!" She cried.  
  
"Hey Mist, what's wrong?" Asked Violet as she entered Misty's room.  
  
"I have nothing to wear!" Misty pouted. Violet looked into her closet and looked around.  
  
"Hmm...What would be good to wear that's nothing too formal, but not too casual?" Violet asked. She then got an idea. "Hold on!"  
  
Violet ran into her room and came back with some clothes.  
  
"Tada! Here ya go!"  
  
Misty gasped in delight. "It's perfect!"  
  
Misty dressed in a beautiful blue silk blouse, with a skirt that reached the bottom of her knees. She wore a pair of black leather boots and smiled.  
  
"You look AWESOME!" Violet squealed. Daisy and Lily entered Misty's room at the sound of Violet's voice and nodded in agreement. Daisy helped Misty with her makeup and Lily blow-dried her hair.  
  
A half-hour later Misty stood nervously waiting for Ash. She couldn't believe she was going out with a perfect guy like him. She smiled at the thought of Eric. She had grown to love him, as if he was her own.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door close. She peeked thru the blinds of the window, and saw Ash walking up to the door. She took in a breath of air, and answered the door.  
  
Ash looked great! He wore black slacks, a dark purple shirt, with a tie, and a black blazer. She nearly melted as he saw his smiling face.  
  
Ash gaped at Misty's beauty as she appeared in front of him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was!  
  
She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and kissed. She nearly was out of breath as he looked at her with passion. She knew it was going to be an unforgettable night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a quiet dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in the city, the two drove toward a sparkling lake where they hand-in-hand took a nice long walk.  
  
"Tonight was wonderful." Misty said as she leaned toward Ash.  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone before." Ash whispered. Misty looked up and was surprised with Ash's lips on her own. She leaned in to kiss him with as much passion he was giving. The two deepened the kiss and Misty began to moan.  
  
"Let's continue this inside," Ash suggested. The two drove toward a hotel where they made love for the first time together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ash how could you do this to me!" The voice exclaimed.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Ash shouted back at the voice.  
  
"ASH!" The voice shouted. Ash turned and saw May, in a large pot-like container. She was being boiled in Cresco oil.  
  
Ash gasped and didn't know what to do.  
  
"ASH!" May shrieked.  
  
Ash woke up with a start. He was panting and sweating. He looked around and was relieved. 'It was only a dream!' Ash thought. He glanced down and noticed Misty cuddled up next to him. He smiled remembering a few hours ago when the two were together for the first time. It was the most wonderful thing he ever experienced. Misty woke up with the feeling she was being watched. She looked up and saw Ash staring down at her.  
  
"Ash." She said quietly.  
  
"Misty." He answered leaning down and lightly kissing her. She smiled softly.  
  
"Why are you up?" She asked.  
  
"Had a weird dream."  
  
Misty frowned. "Are you ok now?"  
  
"Now I am." He said pouncing at her once again. Misty giggled as the two made love once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I'll leave it to that! I promise, promise that I shall come up with a new chapter. Watch out for it. And please leave a friendly review! It is well appreciated! ^_^  
  
What you think Violet? Good enough? ~_^ NOW I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! LOL!  
  
This is Kasumi Yawa saying goodnight. Goodnight! 


	8. Revenge Leads to Heartbreak, And Love Le...

Well, well, well. Look who's back with a new chapter, and so quickly? ~_^ I can't believe the awesome responses I'm getting for this fic. I want to thank you all. I think this shall be the second to the last chapter. I got to wrap this and my other fics up. I'm starting on a few new projects. I'd like to try my hand in writing DBZ fics. I've read enough to be able to get an idea and so forth. Anyway you know the drill, read and then review. That's an order! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *crickets chirping* Uhh...nope, Pokemon still isn't mine. Or ever will be. -_-  
  
P.S. Don't you just love those Anime faces? ^_^  
  
  
  
Ash's Heart Chapter 8 By Kasumi Yawa  
  
The next morning, after their very nice date (wink wink) Ash and Misty woke up for some breakfast.  
  
"I'm starving," Ash stated. "But of course our breakfast won't be the same as yours was. Your cooking is awesome, Mist."  
  
Misty blushed, "Thanks Ash. I'm glad. And boy are you right. I'm famished too."  
  
The two quietly devoured their food, at the same time not taking off their gazes from each other. After about an hour of eating and then dressing, they left the hotel and decided to go back to Ash's place to see Eric.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they entered Ash's large home, everything was quiet, yet calm. Ash looked around.  
  
"Eric?" Ash called out.  
  
Misty walked a few steps forward and looked around. Ash's home was huge! It was a large mansion, with paintings everywhere! She could tell he had loads of servants who cleaned the place. Everything was spotless. The entryway was a large room, with beautiful paintings of Pokemon. Suddenly, a figure appeared.  
  
"May," Ash whispered.  
  
"Ashy! There you are! Why haven't you called!" May said quite harshly.  
  
Ash sighed. He was fed up with the entire situation. Misty stayed a bit on the side, watching the two. She couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous and intimidated by May's beauty and composure. Misty looked at herself, and then at May. May held herself with poise and sophistication. Misty wondered why Ash chose to go out with her, when May looked beautiful and graceful. Misty's thoughts were interrupted with Ash's shouting.  
  
"May I swear I will have a restraining order against you if you do not LEAVE ME OR MY LOVED ONES ALONE!" Ash shouted.  
  
May gasped and her knees buckled in fear. Misty took a step toward Ash to calm him down, but he held up his arm to stop her. He'd wanted to do this for awhile. Misty stopped and was a bit hurt.  
  
"May, out now! And if you dare to disturb me or even Misty, I shall make sure you will never do again, so help me God!" Ash said with rage.  
  
May felt faint. She had never seen him this way. Maybe in battle, his eyes shown with determination and focus, and he was unapproachable. His eyes looked the same.  
  
"What does she have that I don't?" May cried.  
  
"My heart." Ash said quietly. But everyone heard him. Misty's eyes brimmed with tears and May looked furious.  
  
"Do you think love is enough. You two are from different worlds! Just wait and see Ash, you'll be in my arms again!" May declared and walked out quickly.  
  
Misty began to cry quietly as Ash stood facing away from her. He quietly turned around and saw his love crying.  
  
"Misty!"  
  
Ash ran toward her and embraced her.  
  
"Oh Ash!" Misty cried. The two hung to one another. During the whole ordeal, little Eric sat on the steps and watched at his changed father. He smiled and knew he liked his new father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May Oak fumed. She had returned to her office and was trashing the contents in her office.  
  
'I'll get that little wench, even if it's the last thing I do!' May thought angrily. She then smiled. An idea formed in her head and she sat down and began to put her plan into action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days after the encounter with May at Ash's home, everything seemed to wind down and go back to normal. Misty went back to work at the Gym, and Ash continued his duties as the Pokemon Master. The two constantly talked on the phone and made plans to see one another soon.  
  
Misty's sisters had never seen Misty so happy and were delighted in the idea their little sister had finally found true love. They secretly hoped the two would marry. They would secretly smile at each other at the thought.  
  
One day, Misty arrived at work and looked in the pile of mail she had brought in with her. A business type of letter had arrived for her and she opened it. It had Ash's letterhead on it and she read it. She began to cry and ran into her house and locked herself in her room.  
  
The letter was from Ash. He wanted to apologize to Misty that his feelings for her were mistaken and that he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Misty wept at the thought of giving up her love and soul to the one man who had made her feel complete. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Pallet, one of Ash's attendants gave a letter to Ash. When opening the letter, it was from the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. As he read the letter, he grew furious and crumpled the letter. He cursed out in anger and his face went cold.  
  
Eric entered his father's office, as he normally did each day to watch his father work. But today was different, when he entered his dad's office, Ash looked cold and angry.  
  
"Eric, right now is not a good time to be in here." Ash said coldly. Eric merely nodded in confusion and was a bit hurt. He left the office quietly, but not without turning around to give his father a last glance. Ash had turned his chair to face away from the door. That's when Eric's gaze went toward the floor where a crumpled letter lay. Eric glanced at his dad, and grabbed the letter and retreated out the door, to his room.  
  
He began to read the letter and went heartbroken. Misty had broken up with his father! In the letter, Misty explained that she couldn't be with someone with a high title and who didn't have time for her. She went on to say, she wasn't good enough for him, and he deserved someone better.  
  
Eric reread the letter. 'That sounds nothing like the Misty I know!' He thought. He glanced down to Misty's name. He gasped! It was written incorrectly! He remembered, when being over Misty's house, she had received a letter, and commented on how some people always spelled her name wrong. She stated quite clearly that her name ended with an Y not IE as some people wrote Mistie. She hated it and made sure to correct anyone who wrote it that way. On the letter written to his father, her name was written incorrectly! It was Mistie, not Misty. Eric smiled and knew something was up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since the arrival of the letters. Misty and Ash hadn't spoken; each thinking the other didn't want to be heard.  
  
Misty hadn't left her room and cried until exhaustion hit her and she would fall asleep. Ash wouldn't leave his office and again was cold and mean hearted toward everyone. He was hurt again and vowed never to let anyone near his heart ever again.  
  
Misty ventured out to the kitchen. She felt sick and tired. She was hungry and reached the refrigerator. One of her sister's had left the paper on the table, and her gaze fell on the front page.  
  
POKEMON MASTER TO WED MAY OAK.  
  
Misty gasped and fell to the ground crying. He heart ripped into two and her heart filled with hate and anger toward the one man who stole her heart and broke it.  
  
Three days later, Misty still didn't feel well, and thought she was getting worse. She hurried over to her doctor right away. The news of her illness, made Misty quite shocked.  
  
"Miss Waterflower, you're pregnant." The doctor announced.  
  
  
  
OOOO! YEAH! Here is where I shall stop! MWHAHAHA! Review, review, review. Next the epilogue! What is going to happen next? I don't even know! Tell me what you thought! 


	9. You Will Always Have My Heart

I'm writing this final chapter the same day I updated Ash's Heart with chapter 8. This is it folks! The epilogue. I can make a sequel...if you'd like. But not until "Days of Summer Lovin'" is completed. And I don't even got a clue when that will be done. @@ I want to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed. Who knows. The characters of this fanfic can make another appearance someday. And how'd you guys like that cliffhanger? Not only did Misty find out her one true love didn't want her anymore, he was marrying someone else...a complete witch and she was carrying his baby! Wow! That must be hard. Don't you just love being the one in control? Ahh the possibilities. *grins slyly* Enjoy the last chapter of Ash's Heart!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Thank goodness this is the last chap, cuz I don't got to write this piece of unneeded information. Why would anyone care if I didn't own Pokemon. Ahh well. Uhh...nope I still don't own Pokemon. It's only been a few hours since I wrote it in the other fic. @@ LOL This must be a long disclaimer. ^_^  
  
Honesty is the best policy, I always say. So is email and reviewing ~_^  
  
Ash's Heart Chapter 9 By Kasumi Yawa (thats me!)  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Misty gasped.  
  
"Yes, Miss Waterflower. You are about 3 weeks pregnant." The doctor repeated.  
  
However, the only part Misty heard was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She sat shivering. Not only had Ash left her, but also he left a part of himself with her. A baby. She nearly fainted as she made her way out of the clinic. 'What are my sisters going to think?' Misty thought. 'What about Ash?'  
  
She decided she couldn't tell Ash. He would never know. She made her way home in a daze and began to prepare not only dinner, but also herself to tell her sisters.  
  
A few hours later, Misty's 3 sisters arrived, and all of them sat together and began dinner. Violet was the first to notice Misty was quiet, and seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Mist, anything like bothering you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no. Just a bit tired," Was Misty's answer.  
  
Violet wasn't convinced, but didn't push. She knew if her little sister had a problem, she would eventually come to them in her own time.  
  
"So how was like your day?" Lily asked.  
  
"Umm not bad. Actually, quite shocking," Misty replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. You guys, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to react." Misty announced.  
  
The three looked at each other, as Misty continued.  
  
"I haven't been feeling so well lately. So I went to the doctor today. And well it seems the reason I'm not feeling so well is cause, well because I'm pregnant!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then--  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Misty wasn't sure who was it that yelled, but all of a sudden 3 things happened.  
  
Violet gasped. Lily fainted. Daisy stood up.  
  
Misty tried not to laugh as she saw her sisters' reactions.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lily whispered.  
  
"What are you like going to do Misty?" Daisy wanted to know.  
  
"Well I'm definitely keeping it."  
  
The three merely nodded.  
  
"This is like so awesome! We get to be aunts!" Violet squealed. Misty sweatdropped. She hadn't expected this way to start a family, but in a way, it was happening.  
  
"Are you like going to tell Ash?" Lily asked.  
  
Misty shook her head. "No. He's not part of my life anymore, and he'll never be part of my baby's life either."  
  
Lily nodded, but didn't quite agree. Lily knew Misty wasn't thinking right, but for now, she would support her baby sister anyway she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 2 months since Misty learned she was pregnant. She slowly began to show, but no one had found out about the baby, and she hoped to leave it that way. Misty was planning a small trip to Paris. She had decided she needed to experience the only dream she had had. A trip to the City of Love. Her sisters were all supportive and were very encouraging to her decision of the secrecy of the baby and her trip to Paris.  
  
And so Misty left for Paris...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in Pallet, Ash was sitting around his office, but his mind wasn't on his work. His thoughts were else where. More particularly on a certain red head. He pushed his thoughts at the back of his head, as his son entered his office.  
  
"Hey dad," Eric said softly.  
  
"Hello son. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just wanted to say hi, and see what you were up to."  
  
"Mainly work."  
  
Eric nodded.  
  
"Has May called at all?"  
  
"Yes," Eric answered, inwardly disgusted. "She left a message saying she'd be able to come for dinner, after she finishes up with some wedding plans."  
  
Ash nodded. After losing Misty, Ash knew the best thing was to never be hurt again. Although he never loved May, or ever would, he knew the two would just be a well-sought couple.  
  
Eric prayed for a miracle that his dad and Misty would get back together. He missed her so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Misty had arrived in Paris and settled in a quiet apartment, just outside of Paris. She had a few friends. They excepted her kindly, and she enjoyed her stay.  
  
One day she and her friend, Monique had decided to go shopping. Misty needed a few new clothes, since she was growing bigger little by little. After, buying some new designer clothes, they stopped by a small cafe. While Monique went to order them drinks, Misty entered a small bookshop that was next to the cafe. She looked through all the shelves, and as she turned to leave, she bumped into a someone.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Misty exclaimed as she bent down to grab her bag she had dropped.  
  
"Oh please excuse me. It was quite my fault."  
  
Misty rose and her eyes met a pair of green eyes. She flushed, when she noticed how handsome the stranger was.  
  
"Hello," the stranger said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hello," Misty answered, with a small smile.  
  
"I must ask, what your name is? For you are very beautiful."  
  
"Oh," Misty blushed, "My name is Misty."  
  
"Misty. It is nice to meet you. My name is Jean Pierre," he said as he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Misty blushed even redder.  
  
'Love at first sight is true!' Misty squealed in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Misty was supposed to stay in Paris for 3 months. But after meeting Jean Pierre, she and he became inseparable. He knew about the whole situation, and was not even bothered at the fact that Misty was pregnant.  
  
On one of their romantic dates, the two held hands as they walked the city streets. Suddenly, Misty gasped.  
  
"Cherie, what is the matter?" Jean Pierre asked, concerned.  
  
"I think it's time for the baby to come!" Misty answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Twelve hours later, Misty lay in bed holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked into her baby's brown eyes. 'Just like Ash,' She thought. 'Now what to name you, my small princess?' Misty thought looking at her sleeping daughter.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Jean Pierre popped in his head.  
  
"May I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He came in and set a bouquet of roses on a small table, next to Misty.  
  
"She is beautiful, Cherie. Just like her mother."  
  
"Thank you," Misty whispered, "She is beautiful. I just wish her aunts could see her."  
  
Jean Pierre could see the longing in Misty's eyes and formed a plan.  
  
"I shall see you in the morning. I shall take you home," he announced. Misty smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It is my pleasure, Cherie," He replied, kissing her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Jean Pierre had arrived at Misty's apartment.  
  
"I have a gift for small Ashley, and another one for her beautiful mother," Jean Piere announced, smiling. Misty smiled at him, wondering what kind of surprise.  
  
"Ashley will be able to see her aunts!" He said.  
  
"What?" Misty asked, confused.  
  
"I have arranged for you and your daughter, and if you may allow me to tag along, to go see your sisters."  
  
"Oh my God! Jean Pierre! Do you mean that? But why?" Misty asked.  
  
"Because I want to meet the family of the woman I love. And for her family to meet their niece."  
  
Misty didn't know what to say, so she ran to his arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered into his lips.  
  
"My pleasure, Cherie," He answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although, Ash and Misty had broken up, the paparazzi, which followed the couple around, were still interested in Cerulean City's Mermaid, as they called Misty.  
  
When Misty arrived back home, news of her return spread, and the media wondered who the new man in her life was, and the child she had.  
  
CERULEAN CITY'S MERMAID RETURNS WITH A FAMILY  
  
The headlines read. Ash's grabbed the newspaper, and couldn't believe it! She had gone for only a few months and returned with a man and a baby!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ashley's aunts just adored her! From the first time they had seen their little niece, they couldn't put her down. Misty felt relieved. Her sisters were so supportive and taken Ashley. Now she had some time for herself.  
  
The three sisters also loved Jean Pierre. They knew he cared for their baby sister, and welcomed him with open arms. Jean Pierre felt right at home.  
  
A few days after arriving back to Cerulean City, Jean Pierre and Misty's sisters went out to show him around and go grocery shopping. Misty was left home to tend to her daughter and have some time to herself.  
  
She carried little Ashley outside, and sat on the porch humming. The night air was filled with sweet smells of flowers from the garden, and she could hear the rustling of leaves from the small breeze that blew. Suddenly, a shadow appeared and Misty gasped.  
  
"So it's true. You left and came back with a kid and a new man."  
  
"Ash," gasped Misty.  
  
"Who else would it be?" He answered with venom.  
  
She looked straight at him. They stared at each other. Misty had grown more beautiful. Ash tried to control himself from grabbing her and kissing her.  
  
He had grown more handsome overtime. She tried to stand, with falling over.  
  
"Is he better than what you had before? Before you ruined it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh I ruined. I was the one who wasn't good enough for you!" Misty answered coldly.  
  
"What do you mean? You had my heart and soul, and tore it apart!"  
  
"Me? Me? You left me heartbroken for a whore of a woman!" Misty shouted back.  
  
Suddenly, Ashley began to cry from all the yelling. Misty rushed toward her daughter and comforted her.  
  
"So you seem to have the ideal family. You could have had it with me, Mist." Ash said quietly and turned and walked away. Misty nearly fell on her knees, for she hadn't heard that nickname from anyone, not even from his lips. She held Ashley closer to her as she sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash returned to his home. He felt like crying. His heart felt pain more than ever. 'Mist,' he thought. He made his way toward his home, when he heard a strange sound.  
  
He opened his bedroom door and there was May, making love with a man!  
  
"May?" Ash sputtered.  
  
"Ash!" May squeaked as she quickly got off the man and made her way toward Ash.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" She said trying to convince him and herself.  
  
Ash burst out laughing.  
  
"I bet. Just get out May. It's over for good. What was I thinking?" Ash asked shaking his head. He wasn't surprised and he knew quite well he was making a mistake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ash was once again the most eligible bachelor in the Pokemon League, but he didn't want to get involved with anyone. He felt it was time he and his son become a family and not worry about others.  
  
However, Eric and Ash both missed Misty. Misty in turn missed Eric so much, and her heart ached for Ash. She was happy with Jean Pierre, and he did made her happy. But something was missing. They both knew it, but they didn't want to admit it.  
  
After hearing that Ash had broken up with May, Misty was secretly glad. But she didn't want to break Jean Pierre's heart. She knew he loved her, and she was grateful she had him.  
  
Time passed. Ashley was growing more and more. She was about 8 months, and Misty was constantly reminded of Ash. Ashley grew more and more looking like Ash. With her brown hair, and brown eyes, and smile, she looked like a carbon copy of her father. Misty wished she could tell Ash, but knew he would be furious. She didn't want to lose Ashley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Jean Pierre had planned a wonderful dinner and had a surprise for Misty. She wondered what it could be.  
  
Jean Pierre led Misty toward the den, where the two had some privacy. Jean Pierre looked into her eyes and kissed her gently.  
  
"Cherie, I love you. I want us to be together forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked softly.  
  
Misty gasped. Jean Pierre knelt down on one knee and opened a velvet box containing a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh Jean Pierre!" Misty cried. She looked at him, then at the ring. At that moment she knew she could never marry him.  
  
"I am sorry Jean Pierre. My heart belongs to someone else. It's not fair to you." Misty said.  
  
Jean Pierre was surprised. "Cherie? What is going on?"  
  
"You see, as much as I love and care for you, it is not fair to love you, when I love someone else more. You see my heart belongs to one person, and that is Ashley's father. I am sorry."  
  
Jean Pierre looked at her a moment, and then nodded. "I figured Cherie. You must understand I am not angry and I wish you all the happiness in the world." And with that he kissed her on the cheek and left. Misty cried and cried. 'Oh Ash you don't know how much you mean to me! How could you?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Pallet, the Ketchum household had a quiet evening. Father and son celebrated quietly. Ash's mother Delia came to visit and was happy to see her grandson as well. But she knew something was bothering her own son. Eric had gone to the kitchen to get some Christmas cookies. This gave Delia a chance to talk to her son.  
  
"Ash is something the matter?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing mom," Ash assured her with a smile.  
  
"I know when something is bothering you."  
  
"Oh mom! You're right! Something is bothering me! I have fallen in love, and now I've lost her!" Ash cried. Delia didn't like seeing her son so heartbroken.  
  
"Oh dear," she sighed. Eric stood outside the door listening.  
  
"I miss her mom. She is my heart, my soul. And I lost her."  
  
"Ash I can't believe you! You have never lost anything! Not even in a Pokemon battle! You have not lost this battle. When you were a child you were determined to be a Pokemon Master. You battled hard, and didn't give up and you won! You became a Pokemon Master, as you wished. You must battle for the one you love. Love is hard battle, but in the end, if you don't give up, you will win!"  
  
Ash nodded. "You're right mom. But how can I tell her? She sent me a letter, saying she never wanted to be with me ever again."  
  
"Dad!" Eric cried as he ran into the room.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"Dad, the letter was a fake, probably sent by May to ruin your relationship with Misty. In the letter, May spelled Misty's name wrong. It definitely wasn't from Misty. I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Eric, are you sure?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes dad!"  
  
Ash's eyes filled with determination. He was going to win the battle of love!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Jean Pierre left, and her sisters had gone to bed, Misty stayed awake and looked up at the Christmas tree that glowed in the dark. She sighed. 'My life will never be the same,' She thought.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a car door slam. Then another one. Misty peered out the window, and whom should she see, but the one person she could never get out of her mind.  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried as she flung open the door.  
  
"Mist, I don't care who you're with, how you feel. I just want you to know I'll never ever stop loving you. You are my heart and soul."  
  
Misty gasped than looked down, and saw Eric beaming at her.  
  
"Ash. Oh Ash!" She flung herself into his arms.  
  
After a few minutes holding each other, Misty pulled away.  
  
"But what about that letter. And May?"  
  
"All of it was fake, Misty!" Eric said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup that wench," Eric cringed when he saw his father look at him sternly. "Sorry, that woman tried to get you two to break up, by sending you each a letter. But she spelled your name wrong. It was all so obvious!" Eric explained.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you are the smartest kid around?" Misty asked embracing him. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. You're the only one right for my dad. And right for me." Eric whispered. Misty began to cry.  
  
"We can be one happy family!" Eric suggested.  
  
"But what about you're new interest, Mist? And daughter?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty cried. Ash was confused. He stepped toward her, but saw she was smiling.  
  
"Oh Ash! Jean Pierre and I never hit it off. You're the only one for me, and we both knew that. And for my daughter, let's just say, she's part of the family. Ash, she's your daughter. After we broke up, I found out I was pregnant, but I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry!" Misty cried.  
  
"Oh Mist," Ash said, embracing her. They entered the house. Misty cried on Ash's shoulder for a few more minutes. Suddenly, their daughter began to cry. Misty quickly got up with Ash and Eric at her heels.  
  
"Oh Ashley," Misty whispered.  
  
"Ashley?" Ash asked grinning. Misty smiled back.  
  
"Is this my sister?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes sweetheart, she is," Misty answered.  
  
"So that would make you my mom?" Eric asked, looking at Ashley, then back at Misty. Misty didn't answer, for Ash jumped in.  
  
"Yes, that would make her your mom that is if she married me?" Ash asked looking at Misty.  
  
"Are you asking me?" Misty asked, slyly. She put Ashley back into her crib, as Ash knelt down.  
  
"Yes, I am. I love you Misty. I always will. Will you be my wife?"  
  
"Oh Ash, of course!" Misty cried.  
  
Ash grabbed her and they kissed passionately.  
  
"Get a room!" Eric said quietly as he stared at his new baby sister. Misty and Ash burst out laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should?" Ash suggested. Misty blushed and answered him with a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
OMG! I FINISHED! I feel so proud, and yet sad that it's done. What did you think? Do you guys want a sequel? Email or review and tell me what you thought! This is Kasumi Yawa saying goodnight. *Cries* Goodnight. IM SO PROUD! WAAA! 


End file.
